The Second Zodiac: the Celts ( a Fruit's Basket sequel)
by Yoo-Ahn-Na
Summary: "Did you really think you were the only god that made the promise?" The woman gave Akito a warning grin. "There are more gods and zodiac symbols out there, Akito. As a goddess myself," she inched closer, "I want this curse reinstalled immediatey." The Second Zodiac: the Celts is a sequel taking place two years after the final manga chapter. Drama/Fantasy/Romance
1. The Woman in Black (I)

Akito ran down the hall, her kimono dress flowing in waves behind her. A smile played across her lips and excitement shone in her eyes as she finally reached her bedroom. Swiping the door open, she let out a bright smile.

"Shigure!"

He sat on the corner of the bed, settling on a pair of sleek black shoes. He turned toward her, and his gaze instantly softened.

"You seem excited." Shigure stood and placed a hand on his hip. "What a rare and beautiful sight, I should take a picture."

Akito's smile faltered. "Are you going somewhere?" She asked, eyeing Shigure's suit and evenly parted hair. He smothered his jacket as he walked toward her.

"Only for a little while." He wrapped his arms around her. "I have to fix some stuff with my manuscript."

She nodded against his chest. "Oh, okay."

The room was flooded with warm, honey sunlight and carried a subtle citrus aroma. Akito nuzzled against Shigure, the lemony scent embracing her.

"So why are you so excited?" Shigure asked, lifting her up. Akito yelped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"T—Tohru is visiting!"

Shigure looked down at her, setting her down. "What?"

"Her and Kyo are coming!" the previous excitement returned to her eyes. "I was just on the phone with her!"

He smiled. "That's great. How are they?"

Akito shrugged and paced to the nearest mirror. She ruffled her shoulder- length hair into a bun and stuck a rose pin through the side.

"I don't really know, good I'm guessing. This is the first time they've come to visit in two years."

Shigure stood behind her, took the pin out and placed it behind her ear instead.

"Well,Kyo has been busy. Training at the Dojo and stuff. And I'm sure Tohru has a hand full with him, plus juggling their last year of high school."

"Still no excuse to not see us." She mumbled.

"Do the other Sohmas know yet?"

Akito shook her head. "No, I came to tell you first. Maybe you could tell Yuki?"

"Tell me what?"

Akito and Shigure turned toward the door.

Yuki Sohma stood against the mahogany frame, his violet eyes on Akito. Since a year ago, Yuki began living at the main Sohma residence, along with Shigure. He didn't particularly like it, but he liked it better than being alone at his old house.

He cleared his throat. " There is someone looking for you at the front."

Akito nodded. "O-Okay. I'll be right there."

Yuki bowed his head politely and turned to leave. Shigure stepped toward him.

"Yuki."

"Yes?"

"Tohru and Kyo are coming. For a visit."

After a silent beat, Yuki resumed down the hall.

Outside, the fountains streamed down patterned rock, mimicking the sound of rain. Because the residence was so big, the Sohma clan relied on the fountains to find their ways around. If you heard rain, you were close to a house, and if you didn't, you were amongst the gardens. But now Akito wondered if having such a gloomy soundtrack was ever a smart idea.

"He'll get better, Akito."

"It's been two years. He hates me."

Shigure sighed and clasped her hand. "He's just having a hard time. Machi Kugari transferred to the states a few days ago, too. Having Tohru around will do him some good."

Akito released her tied hair. "It'll do us all some good.

* * *

It felt different. As they entered the Sohma residence, Tohru felt...something off.

Naturally, she had been ecstatic to come home, to see the Sohmas and hear all about their lives now. She had been planning the visit for weeks, plotting out new recipes and things to do and things to see. Kyo had protested against stopping for groceries, so she'd have to go tomorrow. But that was okay, because she could hopefully visit Hana and Arisa and maybe even drag Yuki and Shigure along, like old times. However as they neared the residence, Tohru's excitement was gradually replaced by something.

Was it fear?

As they drove fast green pastures and lonely villas, Tohru explored the feeling. She wasn't particularly nervous to see everyone, if anything it was the opposite. She traced the trees along the window. Could it be she was ill? They had been in the car for quite a while, and she easily got motion sickness. Whatever it was, she needed it stopped.

"Kyo?"

Kyo turned toward her. "Hm?"

She looked at her lap then shook her head. "Never mind."

He watched her, obvious to her discomfort. She was very easy to read, something Kyo was eternally thankful for. She wore her heart on her sleeve and said what was on her mind, so for her to disregard a thought bothered him.

"Hey." he leaned over, moving a cascade of brown hair behind her ear. "What's wrong?"

She grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek. "I think I'm just tired." she said, closing her eyes. She laid over the center console and held his arm as a pillow. " I'll take a nap."

Kyo blinked. He swayed the car off into he right shoulder and parked, allowing the faster traffic by. He sat Tohru up and held her face between his hands.

He smiled. "You have chubby cheeks."

She smiled, then tried to repress it. "No I don't."

He pressed her face together, making her pout. Laughing, he gave her a gentle peck on the lips. "Don't be nervous," he said. "Is that what's wrong?"

She shrugged and wiggled her face out of his grip. "I don't know. It just feels different."

Kyo looked back toward the road and a few miles ahead toward the main Sohma house.

"Heck, I'm nervous now, Tohru."

She giggled. "Sorry."

"But it's okay. If we don't like it," he tapped the steering wheel "We can just leave."

Tohru nodded. "We kidnap Shigure and Yuki and Kisa and Momiji and leave."

"So we start an orphanage then leave?" Kyo smiled and twirled a lock of her hair. "Don't you think we'll get caught?"

"Fine, then we can just go stay at a hotel and kidnap them during the day then bring them back at night."

Kyo looked at her with a mischievous grin. "A hotel?"

She nodded, completely serious. Then, after a few seconds felt her face heat.

She smacked his arm. "With pure intentions!"

He held with arms up in defeat. "Fine, fine. If we don't like the atmosphere we go to a hotel and play with the kids there, yes?"

Tohru nodded, feeling relived.

Setting the car back into drive, Kyo held her hand.

"'With pure intentions.'"

She smiled but shook her head as they neared closer and closer to the biggest villa of them all.

* * *

Akito hadn't know what to expect. When people went to visit, it was usually a Sohma, or someone close to the family. And if it wasn't either of those, it would be a real estate agent looking to buy part of the land. So, she had expected one of those three. But that woman was _definitely_ none of those.

The first thing Akito and Shigure noticed were her clothes. Everyone at the villa wore either professional styled clothing or traditional Japanese attire. The woman wore a slick black dress with its neck line halfway down her torso. Her cleavage and over exposure of skin was partially masked by lingerie-like mesh that stretched from the top of her neck, to the tip of her fingers and toes, almost like a body suit. She wore no obvious undergarments apart from the mesh and styled some of the highest heels Akito had ever seen.

The second thing you noticed was her hair. It almost blended into her dress, as it was long and a shimmery jet-black. Next was her icy, pallid skin that somehow still managed to glow and glisten with health and beauty.

The thing that made everyone breathless, however, were none of those things. It was her eyes. The clearest, most enticing shade of grey.

Akito didn't know what to do. She stood by the front gate, frozen.

The woman smiled a seemingly friendly smile. Seemingly.

"Hello." She said.

Akito flinched back.

 _That voice._

"My name is Morcant, but you can call me Morgan." Morgan stepped forward. "Have you a minute?"

* * *

Kyo helped Tohru off into the mushy grass. The house servants flocked toward them, some with tense smiles while others with panicked eyes.

"Please, follow me quickly. Akito-sama orders that no member of the clan is outside at this time." A well-built man in a suit bowed in greeting to them before urging them up the steps toward the house.

"Why, what's going on?" Kyo asked, his grip tightening around Tohru.

On either side of them, two maids shielded them from prying views. They shook their heads. "We don't know. Shigure-san just told us this was a direct order."

"A strange woman came a about 30 minutes ago." The other maid said. She pointed west. "Akito-sama and Shigure-San are talking to her in there."

"A woman?" Tohru echoed. The maids nodded. "She was so strange looking. She looked Asian, and spoke Japanese, but with western habits."

They reached the final stair set before the entrance of the villa, when the front doors swung open.

The maids and butlers split down the middle to create a path, while Kyo and Tohru were left stark center. Instinctively, Kyo hid Tohru behind him.

His arms tightened around her when he saw the woman the staff spoke of.

"I truly hope you heed my warnings, Akito." The woman said. The atmosphere faltered at the lack of honorifics after Akito's name.

"I do not want to harm your beautiful-" the woman motioned around, hesitating over Shigure and Yuki, who stood a step or two behind. "Family?"

"Please be safe on your way back, Morgan-sama." Yuki said. Kyo couldn't help but notice how everyone was avoiding the woman's gaze.

Morgan laughed. "Yes, of course."

Akito, Shigure and Yuki remained at the top of the stairs while the woman practically slithered down toward where Kyo and Tohru stood.

He felt Tohru bow her head as the woman passed.

* * *

It was that feeling again. Fear, sickness...sickness.

Thru bowed her head the opposite way as the woman passed.

It was as if Morgan was clouded in a despicable aura, one that left you confused and lightheaded, but you don't really know if in a good or bad way.

Tohru slid her hands around Kyo's waist, shielding herself from her.

The woman walked passed them without a second glance. But then she stopped.

Hesitantly, Morgan turned around, her gaze piercing Tohru's.

"You're not the Zodiac's." she said. Taking a step forward, she reached toward Tohru. "Who are you?"

Kyo turned toward her, shielding Tohru from sight. " Can I ask the same thing?" Kyo said rigidly.

Yuki walked next to Kyo, shielding Tohru even further. "She is a family friend. Please pay no attention to her."

"But she's not cursed." Morgan mused. She then laughed, and resumed walking toward the exit. "Or is she?" she whispered.

"I will be sending someone to keep my eyes on you, Akito. You tell the Sohma clan what I told you." Morgan gave Akito a meek sideways glance.

"I'm sure we'll come to an agreement."

And with that, the woman in black left.

An immense sense of relief washed over Tohru, enough to feel lightheaded. She felt herself swaying and hazy, until A strong pair of arms steadied her.

"Tohru?" Kyo searched her face.

"Do you know that woman?" Yuki faced Tohru. "Tohru, do you?"

She shook her head and leaned against Kyo.

"Who the hell was she?" Kyo asked almost breathlessly. "That aura was no joke."

Akito trotted down the stairs and joined them. Tohru outstretched a hand toward her, and Akito pressed her into a tight hug.

"That was Morcant." she said.

Shigure draped an arm over Kyo. "Goddess of the Celtic Zodiac."

Akito sighed. "She-she heard about our curse being broken." she turned toward the maids. "Call a Sohma meeting. Everyone must be present."

Turning back toward Yuki, Kyo and Shigure, she released Tohru.

"And she wants it re-established immediately."

 **Don't forget to comment and favourite if you liked it!**

 **XOXOXO**

 **-Ahn Na (Misaki)**


	2. The Celts and a Boy (II)

The word around the mansion was that she would arrive today. Her name fluttered along the corridors in panicked whispers: "Morcant is coming, prepare the feast...Lady Morcant needs the lights dimmed, dim the lights!"

Kota watched the servants scatter like frightened ants as the screeching sound of a nearing car reverberated through the frontal walls. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he missed her. She didn't give him love or care about anything he did. She never nurtured him or told him anything about his past. But he knew she had a reason to be the way she was, and also that he was forever indebted to her in more ways than one.

He reached into his left pocket, retreating a single, silver whistle.

And it wasn't particularly uninteresting living in the Celts...it was dark and quiet. Silent.

Impeccably silent.

So as he brought the whistle to his mouth, even the quietest of critters crawling about the forest-green tiles raced for shelter when the bullet-clear screech rang all the way up to the mansion's 7th floor. Even Kota couldn't help but flinch and quickly threw the whistle back into his pocket.

"They should just be on time, really." he whispered.

They filed out of the rooms in an orderly fashion, trotting down the stairs in unison.

Kota shrank against the wall, letting them by.

Ivy, obviously fresh out of a light coma-like nap, glared at him. "You could just knock on our doors, you know?"

He gave her a half grin. "And risk getting yelled at?" he inched closer. "tough luck."

Ivy pierced her sapphire eyes through his forest green ones for a few icy seconds before settling into the semi circle of the other members of her Zodiac at the base of the stairs.

It's the way she liked to be greeted; Lady Morgan was one for scandalous welcomes and admiration and never ending adoration. She was a Goddess, after all. No one dared to question her. No one ever would, either.

* * *

 _Unlike the Chinese zodiac, the Celtic zodiac is based on trees that the Druids held sacred. They believed each particular tree held different and unique characteristics that could be applied to months of the year. This was done by connecting a tree to a lunar month using the Celtic alphabet. The consonants form the calendar of magic (seasonal,) and the vowels represent complementary seasons._

Tohru lowered the article unto the nearest surface. Kyo, standing a few feet away, picked it up.

"So...They turn into trees?"

Kyo looked over at her. "What do you mean?"

"You guys turned into your zodiac animal when hugged...do they turn into their zodiac tree?"

Kyo shrugged and threw the paper into the wastebasket. "That's a good question, Tohru." He suppressed a smile. "Imagine how stupid they'd look."

"Well we didn't particularly looked any less stupid, Kyo." Yuki reminded.

The three were gathered in Kyo's temporary room along the eastern side of the villa. It was a lively mandarin colour, along with a matching comforter and curtain set. Yuki's room was across the hall, and Tohru's would be in Akito's side of the property. "To keep temptations away" Shigure had said. Tohru had blushed even harder than with the hotel inquiry.

"Yeah but at least we moved." Kyo argued.

"You guys really were very cute, too." Tohru smiled at the memories; little Yuki running away from Kyo in an endless chase.

She looked up at Kyo, who shifted uncomfortably. "Glad it's over, though."

"I'm guessing their curse was different." Yuki mused, veering the conversation back towards the Celts. "Our curse was...bizarre, but it bounded us to Akito, the God. I'm guessing whatever their curse was, it was still a form of power."

Tohru sighed. What could they even do? What could _she_ even do? Morgan seemed no one to be messed with, and according to legends, she was an Elder, one of the most powerful tree signs out there. They had no one of re instating the curse, even if they wanted-they didn't really know how it broke in the first place.

"I don't think we should take her that seriously, I mean, what just cuz she marched in here wearing lingerie she thinks we're going to listen?" Kyo sat on the edge on jthe bed, silently scowling at the fluorescent sheets.

"She didn't seem like someone who should be taken lightly, Kyo." Yuki sat on a love seat, hand resting his head. He looked up. "She also seemed to know you, Tohru."

Tohru's gaze snapped toward Yuki, then quickly away.

She felt Kyo study her.

"I had never seen her before in my life." she said. "But there was...I don't know. She just gave off a strong aura that's all."

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked.

"Yes." Tohru nodded. "I'm sure."

After a moment of silence, Yuki headed toward the door.

"Don't be late to the meeting tomorrow, Kyo. All the Sohma will be there."

Before completely disappearing, he looked back at him. "Don't want to be late a second time, right?"

Closing the door, Yuki's footsteps diminished down the hall.

Akito officially called a Sohma meeting merely minutes after Morgan had left. Even though she masked he'd fear well, Tohru saw through it and surely Shigure did as well. Even after she put down the phone, her fingers shook and eyes wandered around.

* * *

"Hey." Shigure pulled Akito close. "Don't be scared...that's kind of out of character of you." His voice was stern, but he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Akito looked down. " I don't want to gather everyone here. It reminds me of before...it'll remind them too." She pushed away from him. "Will they even listen?"

Shigure sighed and sat on the bed. "They'll have to. Not only were you threatened, but the whole family was. You have people standing next to and behind you, Akito."

He patted the spot next to him. " We will be on your side, even if they're not. And who knows? Maybe they'll have some idea about this."

A thoughtful glaze swept over his gaze. " If there really are more zodiac curses out there..."

"Do you believe it?" Akito sat next to him.

Shigure stayed silent. He had heard legends...but never more than that. Myths. Rumors.

Nightmares.

He grabbed her by the waste and pulled her unto his lap.

"Ah!" Unbalanced, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't know." he said. "The world is a big, big place."

* * *

Tohru decided to leave as they had their meeting. She would greet everyone afterwards, but she didn't want to be there meanwhile. As she got into the mustard yellow taxi, she pulled out her phone and anxiously dialed her two best friends. She figured one would be with the other, so she called Hana, hesitating a slight second.

It had been two years...would they be as happy to meet her as she was? They had protested intensely against her move with Kyo, and she didn't think they ever truly got over it. Kyo even insisted on staying; he didn't want to separate her and her friends. But Tohru knew they had to leave eventually.

So packing up that summer after the curse broke, they left to Kyoto, about five hours away from Tokyo. Tokyo had been a city of dreams and nightlife and even though she and the Sohmas had lived on the outskirts, you could still look out and see flashing lights amongst giant towers. Kyoto, on the other hand was stark opposite. Small village towns and a few fancy hotels hidden away between trees and breezes.

It was a change, but Tohru liked it and enjoyed the proximity to nature. Kyo, however almost constantly complained about the over population of rats.

"Where to, Miss?"

Tohru's attention snapped back toward the taxi driver. She looked down at her phone, realizing the call to Hana hadn't gone through. She sent her a text:

 ** _Hey , I'm in town for a few days...I miss you guys._**

 ** _Going to Corner Mart, are you and Arisa busy?_**

"Corner Mart, please." She said with a smile.

The taxi driver nodded, and eased into the scattered traffic.

After five minutes with no reply, she slid the phone into her pocket.

* * *

"I'm sorry to have called such a short notice gathering." Akito kept her eyes fixed to the table, but her perhebital vision registered everyone's attention focused on her. Swallowing nerves and fear, she finally met the gazes she'd always avoided.

Shigure's was the first she met, as he sat directly across from her around the ovaled table. To the right of him was Yuki, and next to him was Kyo. To Shigure's left were Hitori Sohma and next to him Ayame Sohma, who where ridgidly focused. The line continued on to Momiji, Kagura and Hatsuharu. Akito figured at 17 Momiji and Haru should be included, however decided Kisa and Hiro should maybe hear a compressed second hand version of the information and left them out of the meeting. Ritso, Rin and Kureno seem vaguely uninterested, and Rin fiddled with her fingernails.

"And I wouldn't have if I didn't think think this was vital information to share."

Rin looked up at Akito.

Yuki looked away.

"Yesterday, a woman came here by the name of Morcant...Morgan." She leaned against her chair.

" She said she was the Goddess of the Celtic Zodiac and that she had found out about our curse being...broken."

"Celtic Zodiac?" Kagura asked softly.

Akito nodded. "We don't exaclty know much, but she threatened the entire Sohma clan if our curse wasn't 'reinstalled'."

The entire table buzzed with whispers.

"Why would we matter to her in anyway?"

"What she's saying doesn't even make any sense. She's obviously a scam artist or something."

"How did she even know about the curse in the first place?"

Yuki turned back toward them. " She didn't seem like a scam artist." He said.

Haru scoffed and pointed at him, " Yuki, do you expect a scam artist to tell you when she's scamming you?"

"She didn't ask for money, Haru."

"What troubles me," Hitori chimed in " is the fact she even knew about our curse."

The table silenced.

" I think that enough is a reason to give her some concern." He continued.

" And her aura was really no joke." Kyo said. " There was definitely something there."

"You met her, Kyo?" Rin asked.

"Tohru and I were arriving as she was leaving."

"When I traveled to China, I visited a Buddhist temple." Kureno said, as the attention shifted to him. "There, there were many legends of the Chinese zodiac and even some about our actual curse. And just like there were those, there were rumors of other zodiacs being physically materialized, like us."

"Where did you hear this?" Shigure asked.

Kureno shrugged. " It was a while ago. I don't specifically remember the name of the temple."

"Do they have animals in their zodiacs too?" Momiji almost whispered.

Kyo shook his head. "There's different signs and symbols. The Celts are dominated by nature symbols, so theirs are trees. But those trees have corresponding colors and animals too."

"So would they turn into trees or something?" Haru asked.

"We think it wasn't like out curse. It could've been different, but us breaking ours obviously severed the connection with their God somehow...considering how upset she was." Shigure said.

They once again fell silent.

" I will do research and try to find out the threat's legitimacy." Akito sighed. " I just thought maybe you guys should know. And please help if you hear anything or do research as well."

They all gave her a silent nod.

"Did she say anything else?" Ayame asked. " That...Morcant."

After thinking about it for a moment, Akito answered. " She said she'd be sending someone...to make sure I did what she asked."

"She also showed a strange interest in Tohru." Yuki whispered, almost to himself.

Kyo felt goosebumps at the mere memory and wished he was out with her. Something about the whole happening was making him uneasy. Like a constant worry at the back of your head that never really dies away.

"Where is Tohru now?" Momiji asked, alarmed.

Kyo grabbed his phone and dialed her number under the table. After several rings, the line disconnected.

"She was meeting Hana and Arisa, some friends."

"I think for now, let's wait and see if she really sends someone...let's not panic." Rin suggested.

Akito nodded. " I agree. Just please be cautious and let someone know if anything suspicious happens."

She stood. " Thank you for coming." She bowed her head slightly. Scattered amounts of heads bowed back as they stood.

Kyo pushed past them and sped towards the car.

 _Something..._

* * *

"Oh?" Tohru patted around her body for her phone, then sighed in defeat when she couldn't find it.

 _Must've left it in the cab._

The day had started out sunny and warm, but had slowy turned gray and humid. The monochrome backgroud made the trees and buildings pop with presence, and the air hummed along stray leaves. People were everywhere, mothers with children, even children alone. Tohru smiled at them and was a bit disappointed ted when they didn't smile back.

She wondered if she should wait a bit longer for Hana and Arisa, or just go home. But with the bags of groceries and the stormy sky, she kind of didn't want to go back alone.

Suddenly, something collided against her shoulder, making her bgs drop and whole arm ache.

"Hm!" She grasped her shoulder and turned to see what had happened.

A boy stood next to her, maybe 18 to 20 years old. He had mahogany brown hair that cropped around his ears, and Tohru swore she could see specks of silver around his ends. His eyes were a flourescent green, and his nose was sprinkled with barely visible freckles.

Tohru gaped at him.

 _A foreigner?_

 _"_ I'm sorry.". He said. He has an audible accent, but his Japanese sounded a lot better than she expected. " I didn't see you there...would you like some help with your bags?"

there was something about him. Something making Tohru want to run, but only to turn and look at him from afar. Something keeping her there even while knowing his being here with her wasn't a coincidence.

She shook her head. "No thank you, I'm fine." She bowed and turned away.

"Please let me help you." He insisted, grabbing the fallen bags. Before Tohru could protest, he grasped her hand and shook it.

"I'm Kota." He said with a radiant smile. "Nice to meet you."

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **Xoxox**


	3. Unexpected (III)

Sometimes, you meet special people. You don't exactly know why or how they got there, or why their sudden appearance made so much sense even when it didn't. It's like they're an old friend. Like you...connect.

Tohru's mind raced with those thoughts as she watched Kota take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. Her eyes focused on him, on his hair, on his subtly callused palms and softly flushed cheeks. It was as if she was in a daze, and she couldn't shake herself out of it. He seemed so familiar, but not in a comforting way; in an intriguing way, enough to drive someone a bit crazy with curiosity.

He met her gaze, hand still interlocked with her's.

"Let me help you get a cab." He said, smiling. "The streets are rather crowded."

Coming to her senses, Tohru ripped her hand away from his. She rubbed it, suddenly feeling uncomfortably vulnerable. Instinctively, she reached for her cellphone, which should've been in her back pocket, and took a step back for distance when she realized it wasn't.

"No, I can do it, thank you." She reached for her grocery bags, but Kota only grasped them tighter.

"Please, Tohru, I-"

"Get away from her."

Tohru whipped around at the familiar voice. Kyo slammed the door of the mustard taxi, and strode up to them with a stern gaze.

"My girlfriend said no, so beat it." Kyo grabbed her wrist, pulling her behind him. Tohru sighed with both relief and anxiety.

Kyo was obviously very angry.

"I was only trying to help." Kota dropped the bags and lifted his arms with surrender. He gave Kyo an uninterested once-over. "You know, since you weren't around."

"You picking a fight?" Kyo steeped forward and Tohru quickly grabbed his arm.

"We need to go." She gave Kota a quick bow before dragging Kyo the opposite way.

"See you around." Kota waved and gave her a flirty wink.

"No, you will not be seeing her around!" Kyo yelled after him. "Keep yourself away from her!"

"Kyo!" Tohru stopped, turning him toward her. His face was ridgid and flushed with jealousy, which quickly melted into a mixture of what seemed like worry and...and...

"Why didn't you answer your phone!?" He snapped. Startled, Tohru flinched.

And fury.  
"Do you know how many times I called you? Tohru, this Morcant shit is serious, I was worried, I—"

"Kyo?"

"There's something off, Tohru, I feel it. I..."

She watched him, holding her breath. His grip on her softened.

"Don't leave my side. I don't like it."

It was one of the most intimate hugs they had shared. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her to him and burying his face in her neck. Flustered, she looked around at the whispering people. But she stayed, slowly letting her hands rest on his back.

"I love you, Kyo." She said. "I don't ever want to leave you."

He tightened his arms around her for a brief second before stepping back. He brushed a stray hair away from her cheek, her whole body filling with heat.

"Let's go back." He grabbed the bags from the floor with one hand, and kept his other hand around her waist.

* * *

"We really can't meet after all?" Hana sighed, twirling a cup of coffee around fingers.

" _Yeah, I'm sorry, something came up. I'm going back to Kyoto tomorrow, and we need to fix things at the Sohma house. I'm so sorry."_

"What did she say?" Arisa leaned forward. Hana waved her away.

"Are you okay?"

" _Yeah. Yeah I'm okay."_ Tohru said after some hesitation. _"I promise I'll come back before the term ends to see you guys."_

Hana nodded, suppressing a sad smile. "Be safe." She said.

The line died, and Arisa sat back.

"Something's up."

"Since the Sohmas came in, something is always up." Hana agreed, setting her pink smartphone down.

They watched the trees sway and dance with the autumn breeze, and how the hidden sun fought its way through. It didn't look like the stormy sky would be settling anytime soon.

Arisa stood. "Well, we better leave. Looks like it might rain."

She nodded, and they quickly grabbed their drinks before heading out.

* * *

He hadn't expected for her to be so pretty. She had an innocent appeal and electricity he couldn't quite shake off.

Kota grabbed the pink smartphone from the table and dropped it into his pocket.

 _Tohru. This may actually be fun._

With an anticipating smile, he slithered his way out of the café.

* * *

Tohru ended the call and handed the phone back to Kyo.

"Thanks." She said.

"So, you're sure you lost yours?"

She nodded. "Must've fallen out of my pocket or something."

Kyo sighed. "How weird. Maybe it's at home?"

"I used it in the taxi."

"Well, it doesn't matter." Kyo grasped her hand. "Just won't be able to be out of reach anymore."

Tohru smiled. "Oh, what a sacrifice."

He chuckled and gave her a light pat before falling serious. "Tohru?"

"Hm?"

"Shigure told me something today...And I want your input."

* * *

The Sohma residence was quiet. The residents who didn't live there had left, leaving behind the usual lonely ambience. Kyo and Torhu sat in their rooms, packing and looking around nostalgically. Akito sat in her own room, looking down at a book in hopes of a distraction.

Shigure and Yuki stood in the main kitchen with tentative stances.

"I think you should go."

Yuki gave him a side-glance. "Go where?"

"To Kyoto."

A silent beat hovered.

"It's not my choice to make."

"I asked Kyo. He said he'd talk it over with Tohru." Shigure looked at him. "But we'll know what she'll say."

Yuki turned away, fiddling with a stray spoon. Did he want out of this house? Yes. Did he want to just get up and leave his childhood behind? Possibly. Did he want to share a house with Kyo and Tohru?

He ran a hand through his pale hair. "I don't want to impose on them, Shigure."

"Look," Shigure said, his tone suddenly rigid. "Honestly, I believe Morgan. I believe she will hurt us one way or another, I don't know how or exactly why, but I do know I feel very uneasy."

"Yeah, I do too."

"I am especially nervous about her sudden interest in Tohru." He finished.

Yuki blinked. "She has no blood relations to us, I wouldn't be to concerned."

"Don't you find it odd, Yuki? That our curse was broken maybe a year after meeting her when we had been bound to each other for decades?"

Yuki stayed silent.

"Please. Whether or not she had something to do with it, I care for her well-being. All of the Sohmas do. Go to Kyoto and keep us posted. Kyo won't want to accept the fact we're being threatened, so he will probably ignore anything weird if it does happen."

A sudden knock on the wall made them jump. Kyo leaned against the doorframe, bag in hand.

* * *

"So?" he said. "You coming or not?"

"Guys. Hey guys." Tohru pocked her head through the car's center arm rest, looking at Kyo and Yuki.

Yuki looked down at her with a gentle smile. "Yes?"

She smiled and turned toward Kyo. "Aren't you excited? It'll be so fun to be all together again!"

Kyo huffed and ruffled her hair. "Wouldn't exactly call those times 'fun.'"

"Whatever, you loved competing against me." Yuki said, resting against the door. "Not that you'd ever win."

"'WHAT DO YOU EVEN MEAN, RAT?"

Tohru laughed at their continuous bickers.

Through laughs and naps, 6 hours passed and they had hit Kyoto city limits.

* * *

"Come in, Ivy."

Ivy stepped into the study hesitantly, her eyes darting around with nervousness. Lady Morcant did not allow for anyone to disrupt her peace, unless it was Kota. And with Kota away, none of the signs even attempted going near her.

Ive bowed. "You asked to see me, Lady Morcant?"

Morcant smiled, revealing a set of perfect teeth through her bloody-red lips.

"I did. Don't be nervous, love, sit." She signaled Ivy to an elegantly embroidered love seat, directly in front of her own. She watched the girl for a few seconds.

"Ivy, you know you are my favorite, right?"

Ivy looked at her in surprise, clasping her hands on her lap. "T-Thank you, you are too kind."

"You keep the kids in check, and you're obedient." Morcant leaned closer. "And I know you have a bit of an attitude."

Ivy bowed her head, waiting for the yell, for the punishment. For the hit.

"I am sending you on a 'mission' of sorts."

"A mission?"

"You will go to where Kota is. I need a second pair of eyes." With a graceful step, Morcant stood and towered over Ivy.

"I also need you to deliver something to him."

She handed her a single purple envelope.

"Be careful—it's fragile."

* * *

Yuki was surprised. He knew they lived together, and he knew they lived alone, but he hadn't expected for their place to look so...nice.

It was a small cottage-like house, on the corner of a stretched dirt and grass road. Its exterior was a pale brown with a white hooded roof, along with a small garage for the car. The foundation looked like it might've needed renovation, and through the windows he could see a single couch and dining table. On the other hand, the garden was breathtaking, with tulips and roses and herbs and spices that enveloped the place with a uniquely pleasant scent.

 _Tohru._

The other houses where scattered a good distance away, and Yuki could see children and families playing outside in small puddles or tire swings.

"It's so nice." Yuki said.

Tohru smiled. "Isn't is? You'll love the inside, too!"

As Tohru unlocked the door and sped inside, Kyo pulled Yuki aside.

"Hey, one rule, though." Kyo said.

"Yeah, man, anything."

"You need to either help with chores or try to find a job." Kyo inched the door shut, and lowered his voice. "I make good money teaching at local dojos, but Tohru insisted on working. She quit her job last month, I convinced her saying the house needed mantainence." Kyo patted the wooden walls. "Which is sort of true. But anyway, if you can help out, or at least keep her company while I'm gone—"

Yuki patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll be safe. But shouldn't you let her work if she wants?"

"It was tiring her out, and we couldn't see each other as often. It was kind of hard on both of us."

Yuki hesitated for a beat. "I'm sorry that I'll kind of be in the way of you two too, now."

Kyo shook his head. "Even though we have each other, we've still been kind of lonely. It hasn't been an easy adjustment. "

"If you ever need me to like, get out or something just tell me."

Kyo chuckled. "Oh yeah."

Tohru stuck her head out through the open door. "Well, come in!" she grabbed their arms, and pulled them inside.

"You're rooming with me." Kyo tossed Yuki's bags into the room. His room was small, but sweet, with a blue, circled carpet and blue sheets to match.

"Wait...you guys don't share a room?"

Kyo closed the door with a soft click before turning toward him.

" Sit." He said. "There are some things you should probably know."

* * *

Yuki would begin attending school as soon as his transcripts were sent, which gave him about a week of rest and solitude at home.

Kyo and Tohru stood by the door, wearing a shirt a surprisingly similar shade of blue, and matching silver bags.

"You two are so lame." Yuki said, sinking into the sofa.

"Why? I like that we match." Tohru smothered Kyo's hair with a gentle hand.

Blushing lightly, Kyo shrugged. "It was a two for one deal—"

"Bye, Yuki! See you later, I'll cook your favorite meal when I get back." Grabbing Kyo's hand, she sped off into the street, hoping that their first day in the new semester would go as smoothly and quietly as possible.

At the gates of the school, they gave each other a quick peck before parting ways, Kyo to the East building and Tohru to the West. Kyoiko Community College was simple, and gave them both a warming comfort. The school was know for its gardens and towering buildings, shading the main paths into a seemingly endless shade. The trees were tall and scattered everywhere, from elks to oak to even several cherry blossoms. She and Kyo had ridden bikes to school at one point, but keeping up with each other was a task, and Tohru wasn't coordinated enough to maneuver around Kyo's constant sharp turns. That week ended with bruising and some pretty intricate scarring.

Tohru walked along the paved path, enjoying the sun's says while she could before fall truly started setting in.

She was about to open the main door, when she heard a loud smack, making her jump and nearly drop her bag. Slowly, she pressed against the wall and looked over the corner.

There were two girls. The first she recognized as Yumi Ino, her calculus partner. Her usual soft, tan features were stern and her jaw was set, but her eyes gave away utter terror. The other girl had her back to Tohru, so the only things she could see was her long, curly, copper brown hair and her icy-white skin.

"Who is she?" The second girl demanded. Her voice was raspy, and also held a hint of a foreign accent.

"I told you, I'm just partners with her. I know nothing about her!"

"Is she...special?"

Yumi pushed past the girl, making Tohru jump and hide behind the wall.

 _Why am I hiding?_

She smoothed out her skirt and once again tried to open the door, but then heard the girl speak.

"Why are you protecting this Tohru Honda? At least tell me what she looks like."

Tohru froze. She felt her limbs go cold and her breath stop.

 _M-Me?_

As Yumi and the girl approached, Tohru dashed inside and into her homeroom, silently praying that the day would end and she would never encounter that girl again.

* * *

Kyo had never been a very good liar. When he was angry, he showed it and always spoke what was on his mind. But that day, when Kota strode into his class with a smirk, Kyo didn't even know what exactly to say.

"Everybody," Mr. Yamamoto called their attention. "This is Kota Dunn, a transfer student from Ireland. Let's be nice, okay?"

Kota bowed and introduced himself in Japanese, getting oohs and ahhs from the guys around the room.

Kyo stared daggers at him until he sat.

* * *

"Ladies?"

Mrs. Sato tapped her desk, making the everyone shut their whispers and Tohru look up from her flaking nail polish.

She tensed immediately.

"This is Ivy Donnel, a transfer student. Please give her assistance and a warm welcome."

Now she realized why Yumi had looked so tense. Ivy's eyes. Her blue, seemingly depthless eyes.

A sudden image of Kota flashed through Tohru's mind.

Ivy smiled, her defined features sharpening. "I hope we can all have fun together." Her gaze landed on Tohru. "Can't wait to meet you all."


	4. Short Extra: Choices (III5)

That night, Tohru didn't sleep. She tossed and turned, and swore she could hear Kyo's snores trough the walls.

She stared up at the ceiling, her final conversation with Akito playing through her mind.

 _"You're not having sex?" Akito's eyes widened and her mouth hung a little agape._

 _Tohru looked down. "It's not that big of a deal."_

 _"But it is. It's a necessity for every relationship, Tohru."_

 _"I'm scared. I love him so much but I'm scared."_

 _"Why?"_

 _Tohru interlocked her fingers, sitting on the pale yellow couch._

 _"I'm just afraid he'll leave."_

 _"Tohru, that boy would do anything for you, he would never leave you."_

 _"What if it just isn't the same?"_

 _Akito looked at her closely, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "This sounds like some sort of trauma, Tohru. Did something like this happen to you before?"_

 _Tohru shook her head. "Kyo is my first boyfriend. It's just-"_

 _"Parents, then?"_

 _Tohru stayed silent._

 _"I'm sorry." Akito sighed deeply. "I can't offer much advice, but I do know one thing. A love between a man and a woman isn't just an emotional connection. In a big part it is, but it is also about a physical connection. I struggled with it too, you know. My femininity was repressed for years and I didn't think of myself as woman enough to ever be with Shigure. But it wasn't like that. It was my own worries that just drove a wedge between us for so long._

 _Don't do that to you and Kyo. He probably really wants to be with you, Tohru, men are physical creatures. Don't be scared."_

 _"I just don't think it's important."_

 _"It is. It's such an intimate thing, it's getting closer to your lover. It's reassurance."_

"Ah~" Tohru let out a frustrated breath, throwing a pillow over her face. She'd be kidding herself if she said she didn't want to. Sometimes when they would sit together watching TV, or just take a moment to look at each other, she just wanted to hug him and kiss him and be closer to him. To just keep him with her forever.

And she didn't remember much about her parent's relationship, but she did remember that. She remembered how hard her mother cried when her father left them, and later when he died. She remembered over hearing her mother speak with relatives about how "he had an affair," and how "she just wasn't good enough to keep."

What if she wasn't good enough?

What if...

Tohru closed her eyes, pulling the blanket over her shoulders.

 _What if..._


	5. Motives and Memories (IV)

**Author's note**

 **So, story time. I read Fruits' basket when I was in, I believe, the 8** **th** **or 9** **th** **grade...I am now in University. It has been a looong time. When I began researching for this fanfic, I didn't re-read the manga (though I definitely should have) and went based by what I found online. The online sources told me that Kyo Yuki and Tohru were high school freshman. As pointed out by the lovely Ami Meitsu, they were actually seniors by the end of the manga** _ **. So.**_

 _ **I have re written the previous chapter to eliminate the high school aspect, since they should be in college.**_ **So,so sorry. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru are college freshman and are 19-20, and Ivy and Kota are freshman, but 20-21. I HOPE THIS DOESN'T CONFUSE ANYONE. Their educational setting isn't really important to the plot; I can very well adapt it to college. As an apology, I have updated early(ish)! Mid terms are over** ***phew* so I was able to complete this chapter. Thank you!**

 **On a completely unrelated note, I hate that Fanfiction doesn't have the feature to have attach pictures along with chapters, because I love photoshopping my characters and having nice posters T.T Hopefully they surprise us with a nice little update ^-^**

 **Also, this chapter is longer! I wasn't rushed, so it came out pretty nicely. Believe it or not, takes me about a week to finish a nicely paced chapter, since I do about a scene a day.**

– **Ahn Na  
**

* * *

The gardens were quiet. Enveloped in a warm swirl of colors and a humid breeze, the neatly trimmed grass swayed rhythmically, and the fountains rippled into an almost hypnotic background track. Kota stared at the scattered beams of white that reflected from the water's surface, avoiding Ivy's gaze. However between the hot light and her eyes, he didn't think there was much of a difference.

"Not even a hello?" she sighed, not exactly surprised. "I didn't think you could get any colder."

He shifted his gaze at her and actually looked at her for once. She sat with her legs crossed, her dark denim jeans hugging her waist. Chocolate ringlets fell past her chest and rested on her lap, twisting with the wind. Her icy eyes watched him with hints of self-assurance and dare. When she cocked her head and smiled, Kota crossed his arms across his chest with a sigh.

"I didn't think you could get any clingier."

Ivy laughed and leaned back into the thin metallic chair. "I'm not here on my own free will, actually." She reached into her front pocket, pulling out a violet envelope and outstretching it towards him with slender fingers. "Boss told me to give this to you."

Kota looked at it for a long second before taking it.

"And to be careful because it's fragile." She uncrossed her legs. "What exactly are we doing here, Kota?"

He examined the envelope, maneuvering it through his fingers. He could hear a subtle scraping inside its paper walls when he shook it.

" _I'm_ going to school. What you're doing beats me."

"Don't be a jackass." She gave him a double take. "Gross, how did I ever think you were cute."

Kota leaned closer and batted his eyelashes. "Well, I don't really blame you."

"I meant why were you sent here." Ivy said seriously.

"Probably same reason you were." He shrugged, brushing his bangs away from his face.

"Highly doubt that." She said. He felt distrust hovering between them, making him question why she wasn't being honest. Ivy was a lot of things, and one of them was loyal; to her word, to her superiors. Her superior were usually Kota or Morcant...but the one person she bent the rules for was Kota.

"Why are you here? You can't be away from Morcant for long."

"She said you'd take care of me."

Pause. "Hm."

"You going?" Ivy jerked her head to something behind Kota.

He turned, met with an iridescent and forcefully exciting poster stapled to a tree.

 **Welcoming Autumn!**

 **Halloween dance:**

 **hosted by the Humanitarian & Volunteering for Futures Club**

 **BYOB**

"What an unfortunate club name." Kota whispered, tracing the dancing caricatures with his eyes.

"It's tonight." Ivy stood.

"Why would I need to go?"

"I hear it'll help you with your mission."

He narrowed his eyes. "I thought you didn't know what I was doing here?"

"I don't." she threw her bag over her shoulder, settling against her with a thud. "But I know for _who._ " She winked and smiled at him, though the smile faded immediately as her eyes glazed over something behind him.

Turning around, he caught sight of Tohru and Kyo.

"Call me if you need a date to the dance." Ivy turned on her heel and began walking.

"Hey!" Kota called after her. She slowed her pace, but didn't stop. "What are you here for, Ivy? I can do this on my own."

Turning her head, Kota clenched his jaw at her sudden rigidness.

"I'm here for damage control, Kota." An amused spark lit her features. "And to have some fun."

* * *

"It was just weird. I don't see why she couldn't just ask me directly." Tohru walked backwards, looking at Kyo while leading him along the crowds. The campus was usually not very crowded, most students usually in classes for the majority of the day. But around midday, they scattered around the pastures and tables for lunch or a little escape from reality. It was a luxury during the warmer months, but as November approached, there were noticeably less people outside at all.

Kyo gripped her hand a little tighter. "I don't see why she was talking about you at all."

"You know who she kind of looked like?"

"Who?"

Tohru thought about it, suddenly regretting bringing it up. It could've just been a coincidence that she reminded her of Kota, they really didn't look alike except for a similar twinkle of superiority in the way they carried themselves.

"Nevermind."

"Tohru—"

"How is this?" She gestured to a patch of grass, shielded by an oak tree, and sat down without waiting for a response.

Kyo smiled and decided to set his uneasiness aside, at least for a while. He pulled out a towel and spread it over the ground before sitting down. He patted the spot beside him.

"You're going to get grass stains, sit here."

"I like the grass, though."

He placed a hand over his chest, seemingly hurt. "Why don't you want to be close to me?"

Tohru rolled her eyes and scooted next to him, hugging his arm. "What a play."

Kyo grinned, making her breath stop for a second. It had been a while since she had seen his smile, the one that she had fallen in love with. With him mostly working if not drowning in studies it was hard to get him relaxed enough to be himself. So, Tohru treasured every smile and moment they were together and she knew he did too.

She leaned forward to look more closely at him. His honey eyes flickered and a subtle hint of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"What?" he raised a hand to his hair, then to his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She placed her own hand over his, cupping his cheek. "Kyo? I love you."

He looked from her eyes to her smile, his chest tightening briefly. "I love you too, Tohru."

Leaning toward her, he placed his free hand on her shoulder, then her back, drawing her closer. Tohru stiffened, thinking he was going to kiss her in public, but he instead gave her a gentle peck on her forehead.

"Let's go on a date." Kyo's breath tickled against her cheeks, and his hair fell over both of their faces in a shield. She took a deep breath, relaxing at the familiar scent of their rose petal shampoo.

She giggled, remembering how much he had complained about using such a girly scented product-but now it was his favourite.

Kyo raised his eyebrows and gave a confused laugh. "Why are you laughing, I'm serious."

"No, I was just remembering something. I'd love to go on a date with you."

"How about tonight?"

"Sure! We can—" She stopped and sighed. "Wait, no I have to be at the Welcoming Autumn dance tonight."

He laid his head on her lap and stretched over the towel. "Why? It looks totally lame."

"I'm the vice president of the HVF club," she said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" Well then you don't need to be there, let the members do the work."

"Kyo."

He sat up and whirled to face her.

It wasn't like she could just bail, and she wouldn't have thought of it either. The Humanitarian and Volunteering for Futures club hold a formal dance at the beginning of each season, and donated any profits. The members were in charge of decorations, but the officers were in charge of security and clean up.

"I won't even be able to attend with you." He took a piece of the towel, fidgeting with it. "I have Dojo lessons."

"See? We couldn't have gone tonight anyway."

"I could've canceled."

"No, those kids love you and look forward to Fridays because of you."

"Then when are we supposed to have time for us?" Kyo took her hand. "I feel like I never see you anymore." He stopped for a second, and then laughed. "Hey, isn't the girl supposed to say stuff like that?"

"There is an art exhibition next week, I need to see write a paper about it for class. We can go together!"

"I was thinking more of like a go-carts and greasy food kind of date."

Tohru scrunched her nose "Ew, no."

"You love greasy food!"

"Shhhhh!" She grabbed an onigiri ball from the picnic basket and between giggles, forced it in his mouth.

* * *

 _One._

 _One, two._

 _One, two, three, four._

Kota counted the people rushing to class, some with panicked expressions and others with conflict; most with utter dissatisfaction at having to hurry while they were already late.

" _Why me?" Kota asked, feeling suddenly small. The trust she was putting on him, the fact that she was allowing him away from the Celts...it all incomprehensibly bothered him._

" _You are my right hand, Kota." Morcant leaned on her desk, extending her perfect legs and letting her hair caress her stack of books. "That girl needs to be taught where her place is. Her being where she is now hinders me."_

 _She leaned forward and focused on him with her silver eyes, enticingly adorned with thick, black lashes. He held his breath, startled at her proximity._

" _..Hinders_ us. " _She whispered._

" _What am I supposed to do?"_

" _Just watch her. Be close to her, gain her trust." She paced around the study, then turned her head. "But don't get too close. She will deceive you, dear...make you go to her side, like she did to the Chinese Zodiac. Don't fall for it."_

 _The warning resonated through him. "I would never go to anyone except you, Lady Morcant. That's a promise."_

 _She smirked at him. "You'd be surprised."_

Kota didn't really know why everyone was being so vague about everything. Especially with Ivy's sudden appearance and whatever her intentions were. The one thing he did know was that he was curious. The very secrecy towards her and whispers about her made him almost dangerously curious.

 _Tohru Honda._

He sniffled, not used to the Japanese air.

The sound of hurried steps made him look down the hall.

Interestingly enough, he never really tired running into her—it kind of just happened. That day at the market he had been trying to get directions to the closest motel, so he could catch his connecting flight to Kyoto the day after. Being in her boyfriend's class was also unintentional, though he really enjoyed Kyo's venomous glare, a warning. And this time, he just sat in the most deserted hallway in hopes of a nap.

Yet there she was.

She sped walked down the corridor, her eyes straight ahead and her brows furrowed with worry. Kota suppressed a smile and dropped his head to his knees, deciding he didn't want her to know he had transferred quite yet. Unless Kyo had told him (though Kota doubted it) he wanted to plan out the surprise appearance in a better, more amusing situation.

He waited to hear her pass, put her footsteps stopped abruptly. He listened quietly.

"Y-Yes?" He heard her say, a hint of uneasiness to her voice.

"I wanted to formally introduce myself."

Kota's head snapped up.

 _Ivy?_

"I'm Ivy." She outstretched her hand to Tohru.

Tohru's back was to him now, and he could see her posture shift ever so slightly as they shook hands. Ivy flinched, as if taken by surprise. But then she smiled, oozing her usual charisma. Her eye caught Kota's and her smile deepened.

"I'm Tohru Honda."

Silence.

Tohru coughed, and began to turn away. "Well, I should be heading to class now—"

"You better watch yourself, Honda."

Tohru froze. Whether it was because of Ivy or because she spotted him, he didn't know. Probably a combination of both.

Without much of a choice, Kota gave her a single nod as she passed.

"I don't really like you." Ivy called after her.

Tohru stopped, but remained looking away from them.

"And you really don't want to be on that list." Ivy walked forward, towards her, but Kota blocked her path with an outstretched leg.

 _Ivy, don't._

She smirked as she stepped over him.

* * *

Tohru could feel her breath catching in her throat and wanted to run, but it was as if she was stuck.

 _Kota and Ivy..._

 _Kota._

 _Ivy._

Tohru managed a jagged exhale, then struggled for air as Ivy shoved herself against her shoulder, making her lose balance.

"Ah." She fell on her hip and wrist and immediately felt a sharp throbbing spread over it.

"See you at the dance?" Ivy taunted before disappearing into a neighboring hallway.

* * *

Kota watched, wide eyed. He hadn't expected such an aggressive approach and it was a side of Ivy he hadn't seen before. She had no resentment or fear. She had hate.

But why?

 _Damage control._

He stood and sped walked to Tohru.

Her hair fell in front of her face, a single strand swaying with her breath.

He outstretched his hand, but she immediately swatted it away.

"Stay away from me." she warned. "Please."

After a long moment, Kota took a few steps back as she stood, grabbing the wall for support.

Student began flooding out of classrooms, and before he could even say anything, she was gone.

* * *

Ireland was rainy. It was pouring and cold, and the Celts all hid away in their rooms, the only sounds were the ricocheting drops against the stone walls and the occasional foot step of a maid or butler.

Morcant sat in her study, a circular mirror in front of her. She stared at her reflection and grew increasingly annoyed by the second.

"Should've killed her when I had the chance." She sighed. "Now I have stuff to lose."

"Why didn't you?" a girl with a cropped silver bob lay over one of the couches, her green eyes flickering toward Morcant.

"I didn't think she'd be a threat. I didn't think she'd meet them."

The girl scoffed. "Don't they always?"

"But the curse had never been broken before, they had never been so close." Morcant stood and slammed the mirror down. "I'm getting wrinkles." She whined. The girl out stretched a hand, and Morcant took it. She instantly felt sweet energy surge through her, the mysticism of the Willow filling her with a grey feeling.

The girl took her hand back. "So how did you find her? She appeared so far away from us this time."

Morcant rubbed her hand, wanting to conserve the tingle. She paced around her bookshelves. "I had been tracking her blood line for centuries. I never lost her. Just...decided to give them a chance." She stopped in front of a solitary shelf, only a single framed picture over it.

"How was it?" The girl's eyes flickered to her. "Having his child?"

Morcant was silent. She turned the picture away and sighed. " Disgusting."

They both laughed.

* * *

"Carefully..."

Tohru sat on the bathroom floor, a first aid kit next to her. She could hear Yuki and Kyo bickering in the kitchen, arguing about her instructions to watch the boiling food.

She wrapped a bandage over her wrist tightly enough to numb the growing discomfort.

" _You better watch yourself, Honda."_

She shivered at the reverberating threat.

" _See you at the dance."_

Closing her eyes, she let out a long exhale.

She wasn't going to be on the dance floor tonight, she was going to be standing watch around the entrances and punch bowls. She's be okay. Yuki would be there. Yuki would protect her. Whatever this was it would pass. Whatever this sudden and drastic shift of atmosphere was would settle. It would be okay.

It would return to normal.

She uncuffed her sleeve to cover the bandage and headed back to the kitchen.

"Hey, you said to turn the heat _up_ right?" Kyo asked, hand hovering over the stove.

Yuki smacked it away. "Why would she do that? That would only burn the rice."

"Maybe that's the way this dish rolls, rat!"

" I said set the timer _off._ " Tohru laughed, turning the stove off and removing the pans.

Kyo smothered his hair. "Oh."

The room filled with mixing aromas, and the dining table had never been so full.

Miso soup steamed at the center, pork dumplings and tuna sushi rolls on the sides. A full fish with slices of lemon sizzled toward the edge of the table, and four bowls of rice (two for Kyo) waited at their individual spots.

"You eat two bowls of rice?" Yuki noted, sitting down.

Kyo grabbed the chopsticks and nodded with a triumphant smile. "Sometimes three if I'm lucky."

Tohru leaned to Yuki. "There's more, don't worry." She whispered.

Yuki chuckled. "Thanks."

She watched them in silence, pleased that they obviously liked it. She didn't have much of an appetite, but made an effort to slurp spoonfulls of soup.

"So, um..Yuki?" Tohru looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you don't mind going to the dance tonight?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. I wouldn't want you to be alone if you feel uncomfortable."

"Sorry I can't go." Kyo sighed, putting the chopsticks down. "But I'll wait up for you, so don't be too late." He tapped her foot with his own.

"How sweet, you're waiting up for me too?" Yuki plopped his head up with one hand and batted his eyelashes. Making a face, Kyo stole a sushi roll from Yuki's plate and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Kyoto was diverse. Part of town held shrines and extravagant pastures, along with hotels and businesses and chains of traditional and western restaurants. The other part was hardly rural, mostly agricultural with cherry blossoms and shacks and maybe a few motels. It was a nice blend of environments and cultures. Kyo's Dojo was originally in the more quiet side, but it quickly suffered the consequences of little tourism and harsh seasons. They moved it closer to the center of town, next to a shrine to honour the moon goddesses. It did much better there, and he saw a regular of 5 students on Wednesdays and Fridays, and 3 upper level belts on Mondays and Tuesdays. Thursdays he kept free, doing accounting or shopping, but mostly napping. All day.

"Okay, guys! Attention!" Kyo clapped his hands.

The kids hurried into a line, little giggles and whispers coming to a stop.

Akira, a yellow belt led the line, followed by Yuma, Koki and Ayumi, all white belts.

Ayumi raised her hand, her pigtails shaking. "Sensei?"

Kyo kneeled to her level. "Yes, Ayumi?"

"Are we getting released early today?"

"Why? Would we be?" Kyo asked, puzzled.

Yuma raised his hand. "My older sister said that there was a dance at her school today. You go to that school too, don't you Sensei?"

"You need to be with your pretty girlfriend!" Ayumi chimed, clasping her hands. "The one that brings us onigiri!"

"There were a few people from our neighborhood going." Akira said.

Akira lived a few houses down from Kyo, so they usually walked to the Dojo together. Akira was 13, the oldest of the group, and rather quiet. But he had a good family, just distant. Tohru babysat him often as well, when his mom was busy with hospital night shifts.

"I think just Tohru and my friend are going from our neighborhood, Akira." Kyo said. "No one else but us go to Kyoiko."

Akira shook his head. "I saw a boy in a tux heading that way as I was coming here." He said. "He moved in across the street a few days ago."

"Hm." Kyo lay on his back, the colorful mats supporting him. "Maybe he was going somewhere else?"

"You mean that handsome foreigner?" Nami, Kyo's helper and Akira's sister crisscrossed next to them. She held a pack of water bottles out to the kids, and they swarmed around it.

"Foreigner?" Kyo grew uneasy. "Moved into our neighborhood?"

She nodded excitedly. "He's so so cute. Common brown hair but has the most mesmerizing green eyes." She sighed adoringly, her eyes twinkling at the memory.

"What's his name?" Kyo asked urgently.

She thought about it. "I don't really know his last name, but I heard around from campus that his name was Kota. He was in my Bio class, too."

"N-Nami, I got to go. Take over, okay?"

Kyo scrambled up and began uniting his Karategi.

 _Damn it. Damn it, Damn it._

* * *

The ballroom was adorned with a variety of warm tones, from the crimson and yellow washed strobe lights to the windows shielded with navy green moss, the room vibrated with life and cozy fun.

Buffet tables were scattered around, with punch bowls and cokes, and surely some kind of alcohol hidden under the tablecloths.

At least a good half of the freshman class attended, so nearly 500 bodies took on the dance floor and the tables. However, it was bearable, the ballroom split into two large dance floors and there was an additional hang out room behind the tables and buffets. The gardens were also accessible, so some people took their talk outside and away from the crowds.

Tohru wore a simple lavender dress and gold clip on earrings, her hair in a messy bun. She stood by a buffet table, assisting people with their meals.

"You look _dashing."_

She took a step back as Kota scooted a chair up next to her.

"I told you to stay away from me." she said.

He shrugged. "Nah, it's okay. You're too interesting."

Her eyes scanned the floor for Yuki, but they had parted hours ago. She had insisted to him that she'd be okay, and that he should go meet some people before he officially transferred.

She was really regretting that right about then.

"Aren't you curious?" Kota asked.

"About?"

"Why Ivy and I," He motioned towards Ivy, who dance between two very touchy guys. "Are here?"

Tohru grabbed a cup and filled it with punch. "You know each other?"

"She's my ex." He said. "But kind of still a package deal."

"Hm."

"I'm sorry...about that time in the hallway. She's usually very passive."

"I haven't done anything to either of you." Tohru sat, a good distance away from him. "Why are you so suddenly involved with me?"

 _Because our goddess thinks you're a threat._ Kota swallowed what he really wanted to say, and put on a smile. "Because I want to get to know you."

"I wouldn't mind being your friend." She handed him the punch. "But you really are a bit scary."

Kota held the cup, eyeing it. He looked up at her.

She wore make up. She hadn't been wearing any the times before. Her cheekbones were defined and had a rosy pink blush, and her eyelashes caressed her brows delicately. His gaze hovered over her pigmented lips.

"So you're scared of me?" He wondered.

She shrugged. "Kind of."

He took a sip of the punch, flinching at its sweetness. "Good."

* * *

"Just a water, please." Yuki slipped a few yen to the concession stand attendant as they handed him a bottle.

He wasn't having any particular fun, but not wasn't bored either. The music was nice, and the refreshments were a lot better than expected, though he was still pretty full from Tohru's meal. He couldn't wait to go home and have some left overs, though.

As he brought up the bottle for a drink, a sudden shove made him spill almost half of it over himself. He closed his eyes and sighed, containing his anger.

"Ooops. Sorry." A girl smiled apologetically.

She tapped the counter. "Can I have a soda?" She looked at him. "And some napkins?"

Yuki felt something eerily off about her. Maybe it was the fact that she was a foreigner, and foreigners just never really look right to him. Too...perfect.

She handed him the napkins. "I'm Ivy. What's your name?"

Yuki scoffed and turned away, wiping his shirt.

Ivy laughed and snatched her soda from the counter. "Not even interested anymore." She said under her breath as she slid past him, knocking him aside. Yuki swore as another splash of water wetted his sleeves.

* * *

Finally, the night began stilling, and the only people remaining were the club members and the occasional passed out guest. Tohru had told Yuki to go home, since she had to stay for clean up, but he insisted in waiting. He waited outside by the gardens, trying his best to not sleep.

Inside, Tohru dragged trash bags behind her, throwing cups and plates and some other stuff as she swept the floors.

"Here," Kota eased the bags from her hands. "Let me help."

Tohru was startled at first, but then couldn't help but laugh. "You just love helping people with bags, don't you?"

"No." Kota threw them over his shoulder. "Just you."

An awkward silence passed, and Tohru was thankful when one of her club members came up to them.

"Miss Honda? We will be carpooling closing up in 10 minutes, is everyone done?"

Tohru nodded. "Yes, I just need to throw these bags out and I'll be out. Go ahead and let everyone know they can leave."

The girl nodded and re joined her group.

"So, I didn't see your boyfriend tonight." Kota strode next to her. "He just always seems to be missing."

"He was busy. I was accompanied by a friend."

"Oh? You seem pretty popular."

She shook her head. "No, just involved."

"Are you in any clubs?" She added after a few moments.

"Just transferred."

"Are you interested in anything? I can help you get into an organization."

 _And that way maybe you'll have less time to stalk me,_ Tohru thought to herself.

Kota shook his head, and Tohru noticed a melancholic look to his gaze.

"I'm good at math. Don't really know if I'm good at anything else."

She felt a deeper root to it, but decided not to comment, even though she was curious.

She snuck a glance at him. Besides his clingy and staking tendencies, he didn't seem like a bad guy. And he seemed pretty honest.

Seemed.

Tohru stopped, noticing a small mark on his sternum. He wore a V-neck, so his collarbone and upper chest was exposed, revealing a beige birthmark, maybe an inch in length and spread in patches. She touched her own collarbone.

"Hey, is that a birth-"

Suddenly, it was all dark.

Tohru inhaled sharply, taken off guard. The room came back into focus, and the scattered beams of moonlight peaking through the windows allowed some visibility.

"Ah- the kids probably thought we left." Tohru felt around her purse for her phone, then stomped her foot when she remembered she didn't have one anymore.

"Kota, you have a phone? We need a flash light."

He didn't answer.

" _You idiot!" Kota stumbled backwards at the impact, his cheek stinging._

 _Morcant stood over him, furious. "How dare you let them out! They cannot leave the Estate!"_

 _She crouched over him. "If one of those kids leaves me I will die, you hear me? And if I die, I'll take you and everyone else with me."_

 _Kota nodded frantically, his little hands covering his face. "Y-Yes, I am sorry."_

 _She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him across his room._

" _NO! I will behave, Please! Please not in there, I'm scared!" Kota struggled against her, thrashing around and trying not to choke on tears._

 _Morcant opened his closet and threw him in there._

 _Her silhouette was tall and commanding, her eyes glowing._

" _You need to learn to stop messing up. Stop. Messing. Up!"_

 _She slammed the door shut and slithered a lock over the handles._

 _Kota pushed the doors, blinded._

" _Please! Let me out! I'm so sorry, Mother!"_

 _He heard her stop walking._

" _I am not your mother." She hissed._

He had only addressed her formally after that.

"Kota?" Tohru felt around with her foot, now comfortable enough to outstretch her hand.

She finally felt his shoe. "Hey?"

"Please let me out." He whispered. "Please, I'm sorry."

He sunk to his knees.

Tohru didn't know exactly what to do, so she simply stared at his figure.

She could hear his silent sobbing, growing increasingly more strained.

"I want to get out, please, please."

"Kota, it's okay." She kneeled next to him. "Come on, I think I can get us to an exit."

She began to stand, but his hand on her wrist made her stumble back down. She bit her lip at the pain, her wrist throbbing.

"Please." Kota said between jagged breaths. "Petra, please."

Tohru tried sliding her wrist from his grasp, but he only held it tighter.

"Kota, it's Tohru. Who's Petra?"

* * *

Kota looked up, trying to focus.

 _Petra._

 _Petra, get me out._

He picked up his arm and placed it on her cheek. Petra had to get him out. She always had.

He smiled, drawing Petra closer.

Her sparking green eyes and silver, cropped hair that fell to around her chin. Her pale, snowy skin.

Her rosy pink lips.

* * *

Tohru's breath caught as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"K—Kota." She leaned away. "It's Tohru."

"Petra..." He leaned closer, grabbing the nape of her neck.

She turned away, shutting her eyes as tightly as she could and balling her hands into fists.

She felt his lips brush the side of her face before his head fell on her shoulder.

Tohru stared straight ahead, wide eyed. She slowed her breathing and thankfully, Kota did as well.

His body rose and fell steadily with each breath, and his hand wrapped around her waist.

Tohru tensed, and wondered what exactly she had gotten herself into.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **XOXOXO**

 **Comment and Favourite if you are enjoying it! 3**


End file.
